


a little like love

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Series: an unwise love story [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre series, Smut adjacent, angst and then soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Nathan worries about his Trouble coming back and Duke comforts him.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: an unwise love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	a little like love

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after high school ends but before Nathan's trouble comes back. Honestly, it was going to be in the original fic but it didn't quite fit, so I thought I'd post it separately.

“What if the Troubles come back?” Duke asked, while they were holed up in Nathan’s bedroom.

“The Troubles are just stories, Duke. They aren’t real.” The stories they heard growing up always terrified him. But small towns had myths like these. Urban legends based on traumatic

“Okay, but what if?”

“What if what?”

“What if you can’t feel again.”

Nathan froze.

“It happened before. It could happen again.”

Nathan couldn’t swallow. He couldn’t breathe. He thought about not feeling a lot. There were moments he had loved not feeling but he remembers mostly how scared he was. He was disconnected. How lost he was and how lonely he felt. How he would look at his body and the dissonance between what he saw and the nothing he felt. He was paralyzed on his bed and everything had gone white.

The bed moved under him and then Duke was looking him in the eyes. “Nate, breathe.” He put his hands on Nathan’s shoulders. “Breathe.”

He drew a breath in.

“Let it out.”

He exhaled.

"Are you worried about losing feeling again?”

"What if I lose feeling and I never get to feel again?” His voice was so quiet, he didn’t even know if Duke could hear him.

Duke leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Can you feel that?” His breath caught. He never got over Duke touching him.

Nathan felt him kiss his other cheek. “And that?” he whispered in his ear.

Nathan swallowed and nodded.

Duke leaned forward, pressing himself against Nathan. "Can you feel me?"

Nathan choked out a yes.

He felt Duke chuckle, a rumble in his chest, taut against his own. Duke's hands were at the base of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, his body leaving Nathan's.

Duke was kneeling in between his legs, taking off his own shirt. "You good?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Are you?"

Duke laughed again, his mouth going to Nathan's neck now. "I'm great, sweetheart."

His heart swelled. Duke had never called him that before. He tried to catch Duke's mouth, but Duke pulled away.

"Now turn over." His voice was teasing. 

"This is about you, Nate," and he started kissing his way down Nathan's body.

Nathan was flat on his stomach and he felt Duke climb and sit on his lower back. "Let’s play a game. I touch you, and you describe it."

"I- um, okay." 

"Now." Duke dragged his finger down Nathan’s back. "How did that feel?"

He tried to think of words, any word. "Soft."

"Soft?" Duke then scratched his back lightly. "And that?" 

Nathan’s back arched. "Good, that's good." 

Duke laughed. Nathan imagined he had his head thrown back. He felt him slowly scratch his back, dragging his hands down slowly, right to left. And then his patterns became more irregular. "Are you spelling your name?" 

He leaned down, their bodies flush. "Right now, in this moment, you are mine, Nathan Wuornos." He shivered, struggling to turn around. He grabbed Duke by the shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. He was so bad at words, but kissing, he could kiss Duke, maybe make him understand how he felt. Duke pulled away, starting to kiss his neck. He lingered at the space behind his ears, hovered over the crooks of his elbow, kissed the dip of his hip. Duke touched him everywhere and Nathan's hands were twisted in his long hair. Nathan tried to pull him up again, to kiss his beautiful mouth, but Duke held back. 

"Nate, this is about you. Just sit back and let me take care of you. Please." And he brought his hands, his mouth back towards Nathan's body exploring every inch. 

And Nathan felt everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
